


Open the Door

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Honeymoon, Marriage, Metamorphmagus Sex, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Tonks has spent months standing guard outside the door of Harry and Fleur. What happens when that door opens?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

"Please join us, Tonks."

Tonks stared at Harry, sure she'd misheard him. Or maybe her brain was imagining things and letting her hear what she wanted to hear.

The past few months had been among the most frustrating of her entire life. At first she'd viewed this auror assignment as a great honor, especially considering she was one of the newest and least experienced members of the force. Guarding the Boy-Who-Lived and his veela girlfriend, who had not only escaped the graveyard the night of Lord Voldemort's return but even managed to injure him in the process, was a task of prestige and importance that normally wouldn't have been assigned to an auror as junior as Tonks, but it was one she completely threw herself into.

The problem with being forced to guard a randy young couple was that she had to listen to them shag on a daily basis, and usually several times a day at that. Harry was an enthusiastic lover, and based on the noises Fleur always made he appeared to be a good one too. And why did he have to be so cute and charming? When you combined that with Fleur's otherworldly good looks, was it really any surprise that Tonks had been fighting her growing feelings for both of them for well over a month now?

But she couldn't give in to that attraction. She _couldn't_. She was their guard; it was her job to keep them safe.

"You've gotta be joking," she said, hating how high and anxious her voice sounded. Usually she was much better at hiding such things.

"Of course I'm not," he said. "I've noticed the looks you've been giving me."

"And me as well," Fleur added from the bed. Tonks started to shake her head, but Fleur just laughed. "Eet is okay. I don't mind when you look at me, Tonks. Or at my boyfriend."

"You don't," Tonks stated skeptically, looking at her warily. Everything she'd read about veela said that they were extremely territorial and combative towards other witches, especially when it came to a man that the veela viewed as hers. She could believe that Fleur didn't mind her admiring her beauty, but that she would welcome Tonks's pining over Harry seemed suspect.

"Of course not," Fleur said. "After all, I 'ave looked at you many times. So has 'Arry."

"You have?" Tonks's eyebrows not only raised but became thicker and bushier at that revelation. There were times she could have sworn she felt one or the other of them sneaking a peek at her, but she'd convinced herself that it was just wishful thinking on her part. Apparently she'd been wrong, and hearing Fleur say as much got her heart beating faster.

"You seem surprised," Fleur said, "but I do not know why. I zought it was obvious that things were 'eading this way."

"She's right," Harry said, nodding. "We've been expecting you to make a move on us for weeks. But then it got pretty obvious you weren't going to do it on your own, so we decided it was up to us to let you know what we want."

"And what is that?" Tonks asked faintly. It seemed obvious where this was going, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Her mind and her heart were battling each other, duty warring with desire as she struggled to adjust to the rapidly changing circumstances of her job to guard these two from Voldemort

"Do you really 'ave to ask?" Fleur smiled at her, gorgeous feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "We want you, Tonks."

"And not just for tonight," Harry said quickly. "We're not looking for a quick shag, or a fuck buddy or anything like that. We want you to join us, for real."

"You're serious," Tonks mumbled. She could feel her hair cycling through various colors as her emotions spiraled out of control, but she didn't bother to try and do anything about it.

"Oui," Fleur said. "We want you to become our lover, Tonks."

"We've been thinking about this for awhile, and talked about the changes it'll bring in our own relationship," Harry said. "We've thought this through, and we know it's what we want. But I guess the question now is what _you_ want, Tonks."

She felt all control and reason slipping through her fingers very quickly. It was up to her to remain professional and keep her job in mind, but that had been hard enough when she'd thought this was completely one-sided and neither of them had any interest in her. How the hell was she supposed to stay focused on doing her job when both of the people she'd been crushing on were flat out telling her they wanted her? And they didn't want her for just one night. A single night with them, amazing though it would surely be, might not have been enough to sway her into forgetting all about trying to be professional. But an actual _relationship?_ How was she supposed to stay focused on the job when they dangled something so tempting in front of her?

What did she want? That was an easy question to answer. She knew she shouldn't give in to what she was feeling. Head Auror Scrimgeour was surely going to come down on her hard for this when word inevitably reached him, and losing her job felt like a real possibility. But none of that was enough to make her turn away from what was being offered to her. She'd grown fond of these two central figures in the coming war in a shockingly short amount of time; she'd fallen hard and fast. There was no way she could resist taking what they were offering her.

Tonks has always been a woman of action, and so rather than telling them how she felt she decided she would show them. She showed Harry first, not because she held any preference for him over Fleur but simply because he was the one standing up and thus was closer to her. She reached out, grabbed him by the sleeves of his shirt and pulled him towards her so she could kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she pressed her lips against his and showed him exactly how she felt about the incredible offer he'd given her.

Harry groaned into her mouth, and she was pleased when his hands quickly came up to rest on her back before working their way down her body. He cupped her arse in both hands and gave her a firm squeeze, and she responded by groaning and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Damn, but Harry was a good kisser! Fleur had clearly taught him well, and she knew for a fact he got plenty of chances to practice and hone his technique.

He held onto her arse and lifted her feet up off of the ground, carrying her over to the bed where his girlfriend awaited them. Or make that _their_ girlfriend now, Tonks corrected herself happily. Most other witches were jealous of Fleur and her veela beauty; Tonks was just happy that this gorgeous woman was hers now.

Fleur seemed to be similarly pleased with their new arrangement, because she was all over Tonks as soon as Harry carried her over and climbed into bed with her. The veela crawled on top of Tonks, pressing her sexy body down onto her as she took over for Harry in claiming her lips. Tonks sighed in pleasure. Fleur's lips were so soft; the softest she'd ever felt, and it wasn't even close.

The kiss with Fleur was great enough, but Harry hovering above her and kissing the back of her neck made it even better. Tonks was in heaven as both of her lovers lavished attention on her. It had been far too long since she'd had any companionship, male or female, and now she was being thrown into the middle of something that was almost too much to handle. Both of the people she'd been crushing on, and fighting with herself every step of the way _not_ to crush on, were showering her with attention and affection at the same time. Tonks loved it, and she wanted more of it.

Harry and Fleur were of the same mind. She honestly couldn't say whose hands had reached out and removed the first article of clothing from someone else. All she knew was that she was suddenly embroiled in a three way frenzy of wandering hands and flying clothes. All three of them were stripped down before long, and Tonks took her chance to admire both of their bodies fully for the first time.

Harry had some scars on his body, but she barely even noticed those. All she could see was that long, thick cock jutting out from between his legs. She'd heard Fleur sing its praises often enough over the past few months, and now she could see for herself that the veela had not been exaggerating. Tonks hadn't been sure if he could live up to the hype but he actually exceeded it, at least in terms of size. All that remained was to see what he could do with that size, and if the noises she always heard Fleur make were anything to go by she wasn't going to have anything to worry about there.

Her new boyfriend wasn't the only thing out on display for Tonks to admire though, and much like just about anyone else would have, she nearly drooled at the sight of Fleur Delacour without any clothes on. The veela was beyond beautiful. She looked like something not of this world, something that was too perfect to exist. Tonks could make herself look however she wanted, whether that be to make her arse bigger, her tits firmer or even to look like someone else entirely. She still doubted she would ever be able to perfectly replicate Fleur's beauty. Fleur noticed her staring and struck a pose.

"Do I please you, Tonks?" she asked, smiling knowingly. Tonks just stared at her dumbly. She'd usually been pretty good at teasing people, but she had been struck dumb by the vision of perfection in front of her eyes right now. Was this woman real, and was she actually going to let Tonks _touch_ her?

"She'll tease you all day if you let her, Tonks," Harry said, snorting. His words shook her out of her daze, and she cleared her throat awkwardly while she waited for her brain to start working again.

"So what would you like to do first, Tonks?" Fleur asked. "Since you are new to zis relationship, I zink eet is only right for us to do what you want to do for now."

What did she want to do? What _didn't_ she want to do? She'd been having guilty fantasies about both of these people for well over a month now, and here they were, offering themselves up for whatever her dirty mind could come up with. All sorts of different scenarios, combinations and positions popped into her head all at once, and she was nearly overwhelmed by her own lust. She'd always had a very vivid sexual imagination and a high sex drive, and they were both going to see all of it now.

She could have chosen from any number of exotic positions, but in the end she settled on something far simpler. It was something she'd thought about doing more than once as she was forced to listen to these two at play while she sat outside.

"I want to suck his cock," she said, looking at Fleur. "Together." She'd daydreamed about entering the room, dropping to her knees and joining Fleur mid-blowjob, and now she was going to get to do it. They'd use their mouths to worship his cock together.

" _Oui,_ " Fleur said. Tonks could see the arousal shining in her gorgeous blue eyes, and it delighted her. She'd already known this veela was lusty, but it was thrilling to know that the thought of sucking their boyfriend's cock alongside her turned Fleur on so much.

“Did I not actually make it out of the graveyard?” Harry asked as his two naked girlfriends got down between his spread legs, Tonks taking the left side while Fleur took the right. “Because I’m pretty sure this can’t be reality. There’s no way I’m actually this lucky.”

“Zis is your new life now, ‘Arry,” Fleur said in between licking up and down the side of his cock. “Get used to it, because Tonks and I are going to please you every single day. Aren’t we, Tonks?”

“Fuck yes,” Tonks breathed, licking her lips. Watching Fleur give Harry’s cock a tongue bath was just about the hottest thing she’d ever seen, and it was only going to get better from here. She understood where Harry was coming from, because going from having to sit outside the door and listen to them to being invited to become a part of it all was enough of a change in fortune to make her head spin.

She’d heard Harry groan and sing Fleur’s praises as she sucked him often enough to already have a pretty good idea that she was very skilled with her mouth, but hearing it from outside the door was one thing and seeing it in action was another entirely. The blonde bathed Harry in her saliva, making him nice and wet before she took the head of his cock between her lips. After suckling it for some long, pleasurable moments, she started to bob her head.

Tonks had a feeling most witches would’ve struggled to fit so much cock inside of their mouths. She was an exception of course; thanks to her metamorph abilities she could contract or expand her mouth and throat as necessary. Veela didn’t possess that unique ability, but that didn’t stop Fleur from smoothly swallowing Harry’s length and moving her head on him with a sort of fluid grace and expertise that Tonks had never seen or even heard of. Tonks liked to think she was pretty good at sucking cock, especially when she got creative with her morphing, but this was without doubt the best blowjob she’d ever seen. Harry was letting her know too, groaning and gasping and running his hands through his lover’s silver-blonde hair.

Fleur’s blue eyes flicked over to Tonks meaningfully when she pulled back and only had the tip of her boyfriend’s cock in her mouth, and that look reminded Tonks that she wasn’t just here to watch. She’d been so distracted watching this cocksucking master at work that she’d nearly forgotten she was a participant in this too. She’d even suggested this, for fuck’s sake! If she wanted to integrate into this relationship she was going to need to show them what she could do.

Tonks dipped her head lower, leaving Fleur to continue blowing Harry while she devoted her attention to his balls. Harry’s groans got even louder when her lips first touched his testicles, but that was only the beginning. Part of what made Tonks so good with her mouth was that she wasn’t afraid to dive in and get down and dirty, so to speak. She did not hesitate to worship his balls with her mouth, licking and kissing and sucking them while Fleur did her own work higher up.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry whispered. “Fuck, that’s so good!” If possible he sounded even more overcome with pleasure than he always had when Tonks listened to Fleur suck him from outside the room. She smiled against his balls, pleased she could do her part in making him feel so good. Then she went right back to work, wrapping her lips around his right testicle and sucking on it.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” the overwhelmed Boy-Who-Lived said with a groan. Tonks didn’t bother to pull her mouth off and assure him this was reality. Instead she showed him what his life was now going to be like by continuing to work hard on his balls. Fleur did the same with his cock, and with their combined efforts it didn’t take long for him to be nearing orgasm. Tonks heard Fleur pull her mouth off of his cock with a pop.

“Our man is about to finish,” Fleur announced. Tonks pulled back from his balls and returned to eye level with the blonde.

“Yeah, I could tell,” she said. She’d heard Harry cum often enough to recognize those signs without needing to be told.

“Since eet is your first time with ‘im, would you like to swallow it all?” Fleur asked. She had a hand around his cock and was stroking it slowly, keeping him on the edge but not quite allowing him to finish.

Tonks shook her head. “No, we earned it together. We can share.”

“Zat is a _wonderful_ idea,” Fleur said, smiling widely at her and displaying perfectly white teeth. She took Harry’s cock back into her mouth, bobbed her head a few more times and then he was groaning, arching up off of the bed and cumming in her mouth. Fleur kept her head on him until he was done, and then pulled back with a mouthful of cum. She turned to Tonks and pulled her into another kiss.

Their earlier kisses had been soft and sweet, but this was nothing like that. They swapped Harry’s cum between them, and it made an already hot kiss even hotter. Tonks moaned into her new lover’s mouth and deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of any of this.

“Bloody hell, that’s hot,” Harry said. Tonks broke the kiss and turned to him with a laugh, but the laugh turned into a gasp when she saw that he was already hard again. She’d been able to tell that he had pretty good stamina based on how often he and Fleur went at it, but not even a virile young man like him should have been able to get another erection _that_ quickly!

“Is that normal?” she asked, making eye contact with Fleur and nodding towards his cock.

“Non,” Fleur said. “He is usually quite quick to get ‘ard again, but not _zis_ quick.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tonks said, nodding to herself. A recovery this rapid shouldn’t have been possible without a stamina potion.

“What can I say? You inspire me, Tonks,” Harry said. It wasn’t a particularly impressive line, but she still smiled happily anyway. \

“Maybe these will _inspire_ you even more,” she said. She used her abilities to make her breasts go up a full cup size. They’d already been a pretty generous set, but now she had tits that could outdo even the bustiest girls in Hogwarts. Her trick worked, because Harry leered at her chest and licked his lips.

Fleur cleared her throat to regain both of their attention. “While I am sure you could spend all night entertaining us with your ability, wouldn’t you rather have sex with our boyfriend for ze first time?”

Tonks nodded quickly. “You make a good point, blondie. Beauty _and_ brains; Harry is a lucky boy!”

“You’re lucky too,” Harry said. “She’s not just my girlfriend anymore. She’s yours now too.”

“Right, right,” Tonks said, feeling a giddy sort of happiness spread through her unlike anything she’d felt in years, probably since her school days. “Let’s just agree all three of us are lucky, yeah?

“I can agree to zat,” Fleur said, nodding. “So ‘ow would you like to have your first time with ‘Arry? Would you like me to get off of ze bed and give you more room?”

“Don’t even fucking think about it,” Tonks said. “Your pretty French arse isn’t going anywhere.” Whatever she did, Fleur was going to be part of it. She hadn’t spent the last weeks lusting after just Harry, after all. Fleur had been part of her fantasies from the beginning, and she was going to be part of the reality too.

Knowing she had this gorgeous veela at her command was quite exciting. She could ask Fleur to do any number of things to her, and the blonde would likely do them without hesitation. But ultimately Tonks chose to go the opposite route, and do something for Fleur instead.

“Budge over,” she said, and they both sat back to give her room to get down on her back in the middle of the bed. “You, get that cock inside of me.” Harry scrambled into position between her spread legs, but as tempted as Tonks was to watch him push inside of her, there was something, or rather someone else to take care of. She made eye contact with Fleur, who was watching with interest. “You, sit on my face.”

“Oui,” Fleur said, and Tonks had never seen the veela move as fast as she did to straddle her head and sit down on her face.

Harry’s cock pushed into her at about the same time, and Tonks couldn’t decide what to focus on. After a dry spell that had lasted for several months, she had a nice big cock sliding into her and the most perfect pussy she’d ever seen settling in against her face simultaneously. Of all the fantasies she’d entertained over the last several weeks, and all the actual sexual experiences she’d had in her life up until this point, nothing could quite measure up to this.

How long had it been since she’d had a cock inside of her? And better yet, how long had it been since she’d had a _big_ cock inside of her? Harry’s cock had more than lived up to the hype in terms of size, and it didn’t take long at all for her to confirm for herself that he was just as capable when it came to performance. He put his hands on her hips and thrust away, wasting little time in building up speed and giving her the hard fuck that she had needed and fantasized about as she listened to Fleur’s erotic moans from the other side of the door. Tonks was able to adjust her pussy to accommodate her partner and make it more fun for both of them, but just because she could tighten things up to make a smaller cock do the trick didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy a nice big dick pushing into her like any other witch.

Under just about any other scenario Tonks would have been screaming her lover’s praises at that moment, but this time she had other things to take care of. Tonks, as someone who had always swung both ways and could enjoy herself with a beautiful witch every bit as easily as a well-hung man, knew how to please a woman. She’d had plenty of chance to practice her technique on her dorm mates back at Hogwarts, and she was eager to show Fleur everything she knew.

She was also eager to show her how her metamorph skills could come in handy here as well. Tonks could make her tongue do things that the average witch just couldn’t replicate, and it didn’t take long for that slithering, writhing, twisting tongue to have Fleur gasping and rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy across her face. Her rocking made it harder for Tonks to lick her, but she didn’t let that stop her. It hadn’t been quite as long since she’d had her tongue in another witch’s cunt; she and a fellow single friend had come to each other for mutual stress relief a few times during her time in auror training. But no witch had ever tasted as good as Fleur, and sliding her tongue up and down, around and even inside of that heavenly pussy was something Tonks would happily spend all day doing no matter how difficult the French witch made it on her.

“Oui!” Fleur cried. “Oui, yes, zat is amazing! Ooh, I thought nothing could compare to how it feels when ‘Arry uses parseltongue on me, but zis is— _aah!_ ”

Tonks nearly faltered with the news that Harry had incorporated parseltongue into the bedroom. That sounded very promising; she would have to have him do that on her, and soon. She couldn’t allow herself to get sidetracked right now though, not with the end in sight for all three of them. She forced herself to keep working, lashing her tongue across Fleur’s clit with an even more focused and aggressive attack than before.

It proved to be the end for Fleur, who moaned, rocked her hips even more forcefully against Tonks’s face and erupted into a string of what Tonks could only assume was French curse words as she came. Though Fleur’s cries had made her pleasure abundantly clear, Tonks got a little bit of extra proof of her success when she felt the veela squirt against her face and onto her tongue. She swallowed it gladly, and licked her lips at the taste. How was every single thing about this woman perfect?

Another thing that was perfect was Harry’s cock driving deep inside of her, having found a fitting depth and pace early on and sticking to it relentlessly. Her metamorph skills aside, the most important thing when a bloke was fucking her was his own skill and confidence, and Harry possessed an abundance of both of those. He managed to not only go in deep but brush against her g spot repeatedly during his back and forth, and metamorphs were no different than anyone else when it came to how good that felt. Tonks knew she was just about done, and she was looking forward to it. But she wanted Harry to join her. Simultaneous orgasms were always fun, and she knew she could make that happen if she just cheated a little bit.

She tightened her cunt around Harry’s cock the next time he buried it to the hilt, and the result was instantaneous. He let out a strangled whimper and tried to pull his hips back, but she didn’t let him. He was staying right where he was, and he was cumming right along with her.

“Tonks, I-I’m—“

She couldn’t speak to him since Fleur’s pussy was still pressed against her face, but she didn’t need words now. Just as she had with her first kiss, she was showing him what she wanted through her actions. Her impossibly tight pussy finished him off, and just in time too, because she was right there with him when he grunted and was pushed over the edge.

It had been years since Tonks came as hard as Harry made her cum now. Fuck, she wasn’t sure that she’d _ever_ cum this hard in her life. The pleasure of the fuck itself would have been plenty effective enough all on its own, but having her climax accompanied by Harry shooting his semen inside of her made it that much better. It was the perfect way to close out an amazing first time with Harry and Fleur in this unexpected but very, very welcome new relationship.

She was honored to have been chosen to guard them in the first place and was even more honored now that they’d chosen to welcome her into their relationship. She’d honestly been jealous of them, both of them, as she was forced to listen to their lovemaking from the other side of the door. Now they’d opened that door and allowed her in, and it seemed that they were actually going to let her stay on this side of the door from now on.

Tonks had already been bound and determined to protect them both. That was her job, after all, and she took pride in her ability as an auror. But now she had even more reason to bust her arse to keep them safe. She wouldn’t let anyone come between them, between this.

They snuggled against her after it was done, Harry spooning her from behind while Fleur hugged her from the front and nestled her face against her breasts. Tonks nearly snorted as she thought about ‘coming between them’ being quite literal now, sandwiched as she was. It was hot, and Tonks usually liked her space when she slept. But right now there was nowhere she would rather be than in the middle of this Potter/Delacour sandwich. 

If Scrimgeour tried to pull her off of this mission, he could go to hell. And if that prick Voldemort tried to take them away from her, Tonks would send him to hell personally. _No one_ was taking this away from her now that she’d found it, not even the most feared dark wizard of her lifetime.


	2. Even Perfecter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, and Harry is ready to see how perfect the rest of his life can be with the two loves of his life by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Pregnant sex

The rest of the country (or the magical part of it at least) was out celebrating. Harry had never seen so many people gathered together in merriment. They lined the streets of Hogsmeade and the grounds of Hogwarts, and every single one of them wanted to shake Harry’s hand, clap him on the back or give him a hug. Some of them even seemed like they would have very much liked to pull him into a kiss, but the twin guardians/lovers on either side of him prevented anyone from getting any presumptuous ideas.

Harry didn’t care about any of that. He shook the hands of friends, accepted the slaps on the back from well-wishers and returned the hugs from his closer companions like Ron, Hermione and Luna, but he didn’t linger, and the amorous witches didn’t even register in his head. He didn’t want to be the toast of a large party and soak up the adulation of having just killed Voldemort. There were only two people he wanted to be with right now, and they both had their arms hooked through his and were pressed close to his side as he led them towards the Room of Requirement.

“I am so proud of you, Harry,” Tonks said as soon as they made it through the door. They’d been quiet for the past couple of minutes, but she spoke up now.

“Oui,” Fleur said, nodding against his shoulder. She sounded exhausted, and with good reason. She and Tonks had both been right by his side right through the end, fighting off members of Voldemort’s inner circle and giving Harry the chance to finish him off without distraction.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said. He kissed the top of Fleur’s head. “Either of you.” He kissed Tonks next, and her eyes flashed to an emerald green to match his as she grinned tiredly.

“Like we were going to let you face that noseless bastard without us there,” Tonks said, breaking away from his arm and poking him in the side.

“You would have tried if we’d given you half a chance, of course,” Fleur said, and Harry grinned sheepishly. She was right; he’d have gladly gone alone if it had guaranteed their safety. But he’d known how they would have reacted if he’d so much as suggested such a thing, and had known better than to try it.

“Good thing we never gave you that chance,” Tonks said. “You’re stuck with us, Potter, like it or not.”

“I know,” he said, smiling. “And I couldn’t be happier about it. That’s why I came prepared.”

He broke away from them both and walked to a nearby shelf, retrieving two small boxes that he’d hidden in this version of the Room for safekeeping. Everyone else could have their alcohol and their wild parties. There was only one thing Harry wanted to do to celebrate the end of the war and the beginning of the rest of his life, and it was time to do it.

Fleur seemed to realize what was happening first. Her blue eyes got big when she saw him pull out a ring, and she brought her hand to her mouth. Tonks just looked confused at first, but she got the picture eventually.

“I couldn’t have done this without either of you, but not just because you were by my side fighting,” he said. “I couldn’t have done this without you because you gave me a reason not just to fight and to win, but to live. For a long time it was hard for me to picture a life post-Voldemort, but you two changed all of that. I know it’s going to be strange and unconventional, but so has the rest of my life. All that matters to me is that I have my two girls with me, now and forever.”

\--

_Several Months Later_

“This feels wonderful,” Fleur said, gently rocking her hips against him.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Harry said. His hands rested on her arse and he let her work, riding him at her own pace. Normally she would have been moving her hips harder, practically launching herself up and down on his lap, but she was taking her time and moving with care today for multiple reasons. She seemed to be in the mood for a slow and passionate time right now regardless, but even if she wanted something hotter and harder there would still have been her prominent baby bulge to consider.

Harry’s life had gone from strength to strength since the war ended and he was lucky enough to have the two beautiful women in his life both agree to become his wives. Fleur had taken his name and become Lady Potter while Tonks was now Lady Black (though she still preferred to be called Tonks, even if that wasn’t actually her last name anymore.) Not long after the engagement they discovered they both were pregnant, something that had filled Harry with joy. He’d been a lonely child, living with the Dursleys but wishing he’d had a real family instead. Now he was getting that family.

Their wedding had been a quiet and intimate affair, rather than the circus it easily could have been with the level of fame that surrounded him name after the war. Only their families and closest friends had been allowed to attend, and while Harry was glad to have them there, he would have easily married his two wives with absolutely no one there to see it.

The wedding had been special, but the honeymoon was even better. Two weeks with Tonks and Fleur on their own private island, with no family and friends or press around to demand their time? Harry wouldn’t have minded staying here for the rest of his life, especially if Tonks and Fleur continued to wear as little clothing as they had been so far. 

Tonks was off having a nap, and Fleur was taking advantage of this time of having him all to herself with a slow and gentle ride out near the water. He’d conjured a comfortable chair out on the sand, and she was happily rocking her hips on him and moving his cock around inside of her as they listened to the flow of water and the cries of birds overhead. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm but not so warm that they needed cooling charms. But while the beach was beautiful, the water so pristine and the sky so blue, the only sight Harry had eyes for right now was his beautiful wife writhing in his lap and gently making love to him.

It was still so funny to him that she had been insecure about her growing belly as her pregnancy developed. She’d been afraid he would no longer find her desirable. He had quickly shown her how ridiculous that idea was. She was the most naturally beautiful woman he’d ever met in his life, and watching her grow round with their child had only made her even more beautiful in his eyes. She knew that now. She knew that he loved her all the same no matter how big her belly was, and he would find her sexy and want to be with her even now, in the later stages of her pregnancy.

Her body might not look the same as it had the first time he’d seen her when Beauxbatons arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament, or the first time he’d seen her naked and made love to her, but she was still the same gorgeous, passionate veela she’d always been. She rocked on his lap with increased urgency as her orgasm slowly crept closer, and it made her look even more beautiful still as far as he was concerned. He moved his hands from her arse and brought them up to cup her tits, and she grinned down at him.

“Oui,” she whispered. “Oui, play with my breasts! Play with zem! Zey are yours!”

Soon he would have to share them with the newest Potter, but that was a concession he would be more than happy to make when the time came. For now though, he was happy to have Fleur Potter’s breasts all to himself. He squeezed her tits and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, and she sighed and cooed and moaned for more. Harry obliged her, rubbing faster in response to her hips as she ground in his lap just a bit harder in pursuit of her pleasure.

Harry was getting close himself. It might not be the kind of hurried shagging they’d done early on in their relationship, but this slow and steady ride from his beautiful pregnant wife felt just as amazing in its own way. The physical pleasure was still there, but there was also a closeness and a contentment that had not always existed. Part of him had still been afraid that it would all end some day, whether because she realized she was perfect and could have any man that she wanted and he wasn’t the right one for her, or because the Dark Lord that had been out to kill him since he was a baby would finally finish the job.

But he no longer held such fears. Voldemort was gone, never to return, and those of his followers that weren’t dead or already in Azkaban were being rounded up. Fleur, however, was going nowhere. She was here, with him, and she always would be. She was his first love and one of his wives and a mother of his future children, and she wasn’t going anywhere.

As great as it felt to be inside of her, it was equally stimulating just to watch her enjoying herself. Her beautiful face expressing its pleasure was something he would never get enough of seeing, and when she cried out and squeezed his shoulders as she came, he kept his eyes on her face. Her eyes closed and a small smile broke out, and with the sun shining on her and making her look even more like a beautiful, otherworldly goddess, it was something he would never forget. He was helpless to resist the urge to pump his cum in her pussy, and even though his seed had already done its work and planted a baby inside of her, there was still no greater feeling than cumming inside of his beautiful wife (either of them.)

After they were done she cuddled against him on the chair, which was magically expanded to give them more than enough room to do so comfortably.

“Eet is so beautiful,” she said. “I shall never forget zis.”

“I feel the same way,” Harry said. She was looking out as the setting sun was reflected on the water, but he had eyes only for her.

\--

“How long was I out?”

Harry grinned fondly as Tonks stretched her arms over her head and yawned. The sheets slipped down with her movement, baring her pregnant belly. Tonks, unlike Fleur, had never been bothered by the changes pregnancy brought to her body, perhaps because she was a metamorph who was not nearly as accustomed to looking a certain way as Fleur was. She’d never done any morphing that had changed the size of her belly since becoming pregnant, and he honestly didn’t know if she even _could_ do so.

“Almost three hours,” he said. “I made dinner if you’re hungry.”

“Mmm. Maybe later.” She stretched more, arching her back, and Harry’s eyes fell to her breasts. She noticed him looking, smirked and made them bigger momentarily. “Looks like you’re hungry too. Hungry for something different. Did Fleur not take care of you while I was napping?”

“She took very good care of me, like always,” he said. In the process they’d made memories that would stick with him forever.

“And does that mean you don’t have the appetite for more?” Tonks asked, cocking one eyebrow at him.

“For you? I’m sure I could have a little more,” he said. As if he could ever have enough of either of his wives.

“Then come and give me what I missed out on,” she said. She scooted onto her side and patted the space behind her, encouraging him to spoon her. He had his clothes off and was behind her on the bed within seconds, and after just a few moments of rubbing against her sexy body from behind he was ready to go. He took his cock in hand and guided it towards her pussy. She was rocking her hips back into him right away.

“Put it in,” she whined. He smiled. It wasn’t like he was even trying to tease her; he hadn’t been rubbing up against her for very long at all. This was just who she was. She was a naturally needy woman, and as high as Fleur’s sex drive was, Tonks’ was even higher. Pregnancy had only made her hornier, to Harry’s pleasure, and occasional exhaustion.

“Yeah, that’s it,” she said, grunting as he slid his cock inside of her and started to move. “Give it to me. Give me that cock, loverboy.”

Harry did, indeed, give it to her. He didn’t fuck her with quite the same force that he ordinarily would have pre-pregnancy, but he moved plenty hard enough for her to feel it and for her to enjoy herself.

One of his hands rested on her belly while the other reached up and played with a breast. Ever the playful lover, she made it expand in his hand, giving him even more tit to squeeze and play with.

Even this far into her pregnancy, Tonks didn’t really do slow sex that often. She had to be in a special mood to slow it down and take her time like Tonks had done down by the water. In general, the Lady Black preferred to keep sex active and keep her body moving. She managed to do so now as well, wiggling her hips so her arse would brush against him and pushing back to meet his thrusts.

“Yes, Harry,” she said. “Yeah, give it to me! Fuck me! Fuck me good!” She reached around behind her, blindly groping until she found his arse. It might have been too awkward an angle for any other woman to pull off comfortably, but Tonks wasn’t any other woman. She just extended her arm, making it long enough and bendy enough that she could easily get her hand on his arse. She groped the cheeks of his bum and gave them a squeeze.

She started to lightly slap his bum with each thrust, and it almost felt like he was a horse and she was spurring him on, encouraging him to keep going harder and faster. He flexed his hips and pushed it a little harder, still not going at quite the pace he would have before she was pregnant but still digging deep enough to give her the kind of fuck she was looking for from him.

“Yeah, keep going, Harry! Keep going!” Tonks was always like this. She could never get enough of him and of this, and that hadn’t changed just because she was heavily pregnant. She was as insatiable as ever, and that was just fine by him because the same was true for him. His desire for both of his wives had only gone up as their pregnancies went on, and he needed every bit of that increased libido to keep them both satisfied. Being married to two women could be exhausting, especially women like Tonks and Fleur, but Harry had known what he was getting into when he proposed to them both.

He kept going, not concerned about what he’d already been through. Fleur had gently rode his cock for well over an hour and wrung a huge orgasm out of him at the end, but that was no excuse to give Tonks anything but his absolute best. She wanted more of him, and it was his job as her husband to give it to her. He would not let her out of this bed until he made sure her needs had been met and she was satisfied.

Perhaps because of his long and incredible afternoon and early evening with Fleur, Harry had more staying power than usual. In most cases Tonks and her incredibly snug metamorph pussy would have gotten him off by now, but he was able to keep moving his hips and sliding his cock back and forth inside of her just the way she needed from him. He fucked her through a climax and kept right on going. She would have begged for him to stop if she had been too sensitive for more, but she kept on moaning so he kept on moving. It didn’t take very long before he had her worked up all over again.

“Fuck, Harry, fuck!” she said through a moan. Harry knew what that meant, and knew what she needed. She was very close to her second climax of the evening, and he was going to get her there before he gave in to his own orgasm that was right around the corner. He reached around her body, dipping underneath her belly and between her legs.

There was no need for him to spend much time groping around blindly in search of her clit. He knew her body very well and found his target easily, and once there he knew just what to do with it as well. He rubbed at her clit with the sort of firm, insistent pressure that Tonks loved, and she reacted just as he’d known she would.

“ _Fuck!_ ” she shouted, and that was the last intelligible word she got out for quite some time. It was nothing but screaming for the next little while as Harry fucked and rubbed Tonks to a second orgasm. He followed almost immediately after he pushed her to that state, adding his groans to match her cries as they both enjoyed their pleasure.

Eventually the heat dissipated and it all became too much for both of them. Harry pulled his cock out of her slowly and kissed her shoulder, and then up to the back of her neck. She giggled and patted his arm as he kissed her neck and licked up underneath her ear.

“So who did you ‘ave more fun wiz?”

Harry pulled away from Tonks’ neck and looked up to see Fleur standing in the doorway of the lavish bedroom they were staying in for the duration of their honeymoon. The bed was massive and comfortable, not needing any sort of temporary charms to make it a roomy and luxurious fit for all three of them to have fun in.

Fleur was no longer naked, as she had been when they’d made slow, gentle love out by the water (and she hadn’t bothered to put anything on when they came back in for dinner either. She’d sat down at the table in the nude and watched him work, and he’d very nearly burned the meal several different times from the distraction she caused him.)

She was barely any less distracting now that she’d gotten dressed, if you could call this dressed. His French wife was wearing a light blue camisole that was completely see-through, and no bra or knickers underneath it. He’d seen her body in its full glory for hours already today, but the simple negligee made him want to unwrap her like she was the greatest Christmas gift he’d ever gotten.

“Even if there was an answer to that question, I wouldn’t be stupid enough to give it,” he said. Fleur smirked, and Tonks chuckled from beside him. “Fortunately I can say in all honesty that there is no way I could ever choose what I enjoyed more.”

“Are you _sure_?” Tonks asked. Her hand went to his side and her fingers danced over his ribs, threatening to tickle him.

“Positive,” he said with all sincerity despite the obviously joking tone of the conversation. “You could bring a master legilimens in here right now to read my memories, or slip some veritaserum into my drink, and you’d still get the same answer. The entire day was perfect. You’re _both_ perfect.”

It sounded like a line, and to be fair, it kind of was. But it was also true. He really would not have been able to decide what he liked more. Slow lovemaking out on the sand with Fleur, with the setting sun, the clear blue sky and the waves of the ocean providing the scenery was something he would never forget. But he also lived for encounters just like the one he’d had with Tonks. He would gladly spend the rest of his life coming into their bedroom, waking her up from her nap and welcoming her back to the land of the living with a quick fuck and multiple orgasms. It had been another perfect day in what was turning out to be a perfect life for Harry. In spite of all of the danger, neglect and tragedy he’d experienced growing up, he would sincerely consider himself the luckiest man in the entire world, and it was all because of these two witches who for some reason had decided he was worthy of them, and were willing to share him.

“Hmm. ‘Ow can I pretend to be upset wiz an answer like zat?” Fleur asked, grinning at him.

“He’s a smooth talker, no doubt about it,” Tonks said. “But Harry, I bet I can think of something that would make your already perfect day even perfecter. Err, is that a word? I dunno.”

“I think ‘even more perfect’ is what you’re looking for,” Harry said, smiling. “Though it’s kind of redundant I guess, since you can’t really improve on something that’s already perfect.”

“I beg to differ,” Tonks said. “There’s one thing that’s even perf—uhh, _even more perfect_ than fucking me or Fleur.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” Harry asked.

“Oui, I would also like to know what could possibly be better zan having sex with moi out on the beach while ze sun set behind us.”

“Okay, first, you’re going to have to show me a memory of that in the pensieve, because I’m pretty sure I could get myself off with my fingers at least once while watching that,” Tonks said, making Harry snort. “And second, the one thing better than a post-nap fuck with me or even making love out on the sand with Fleur is fucking both of us at the same time.”

“Ah. Yep, that’s perfecter,” Harry said, nodding sagely.

“It is ze obvious answer, but I cannot argue,” Fleur said.

“So, whaddaya say, you sexy little preggo veela? Want to come and join us and make this perfect day even _perfecter_?” Tonks asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Fleur’s answer was to pull her flimsy excuse for clothing over her head, toss it behind her and saunter towards the bed, still managing to look sexy and graceful no matter how big her belly had gotten. Harry’s smile threatened to split his face as he pulled the covers back and made room for his second wife to climb into the bed on his other side.

Yes, his life really couldn’t get any perfecter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
